


Spa Day

by Deetledeet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know that Lena Luthor Knows, The girls deserve a spa day okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deetledeet/pseuds/Deetledeet
Summary: After going 2.5 weeks without seeing each other due to Lena's crazy schedule, the CEO sets up a spa day for her and Kara to catch up and relax. Just Gal Pal things Best Friends do.





	Spa Day

High above the skyline and the dark gloomy clouds of a rain soaked National City, Kara lays floating above, soaking in the suns rays. 4 minutes ago officially ticked the 61st hour of cloudy gloom down below and she just couldn't stand it anymore. She needed actual sunlight, the lamps at the DEO were not cutting it. So, here she floated, horizontal to the clouds. Body facing up, one leg crossed over the other and a hand behind her head. It was the perfect way to spend her lunch break. Actually- no, scratch that. The perfect lunch break would have been with Lena, if she had any actual time. Kara unwrapped her sandwich and took an aggressive bite with a small _hmph_.

This was day 19 since she had seen her Best Friend. Lena had warned her, of course, Kara was just being impatient.

"I need to dive headfirst into what's left of this merger, its gunna be a nasty month. We're projecting it will take 3 weeks and I hate to say it, but I wont even have time for lunch with you." Lena said with a guilty tone in between bites of salad.

Kara stopped mid-chew of her pulled pork slider, looking up at Lena with puppy eyes and an expression that said: " _Screw them, forget it, don't leave me!_ "

But Lena held her ground with her own serious gaze, seemingly knowing that Kara was going to do exactly this. The blonde swallowed and looked away in defeat, letting her shoulders slump and dramatically sighing and she tilted her head back. "Okay, fine, but I'm going to send you ridiculous cute gifs, important meetings or not."

Lena let a soft smile creep up as she sifted through her salad, stabbing at a few pieces. "I wouldnt expect any less, I'm going to need those to survive." She let out with a chuckle.

Kara leaned back forward laughing and picked up the last of her slider, taking a ginormous bite.

"But seriously," Lena interrupted, "I'll make it up to you."

 

So. Now here the blonde hero laid, attempting to pass the time.

_Day 19_ , Kara thought. _Nineteeeeen..._

The doom and gloom of the last 3 days had done nothing to help her mood. She was sick of her hair getting wet, she was sick of dumping rain water out of her boots, and dammit she was sick of not being able to see Le- _Oh, great. I ate my lunch too fast_... She realized as she took the last bite. _I deserve a dozen or so doughnuts for all of this_.

She aligned herself upright and faced the direction if her favorite bake shop. _Wait, is it this way?_ A quick xray scan through the thick clouds showed, no, this is completely the wrong direction.

_I'm so. sick. of. this. weather_.

She let out another huff. But the optimistic part of her brain decided that this just means she also now deserved a giant hot chocolate. Nodding to herself she turned her face up towards the sun one last time, a content smile appeared and with that she " _turned gravity back on_ " as she liked to phrase it. Immediately plummeting down she did a somersault and dove toward the clouds. Within seconds her visibility dropped and she was surrounded by wispy gray. Thunder rolled far to her left, and the clouds became heavier, water droplets began pelting at her face as she pushed down through the condensation. Hair now soaked, she could see blurry lights begin to fade into view. Dropping lower and lower she was approaching the edge, with the blink of an eye the grey smudged view opened up to a lit city. Office lights and street lamps reflected brilliantly against the dark contrast of the rain. Cars passing below with their headlights on drove slowly through the accumulated puddles. Kara arched her fall and headed west now towards the bakery, landing in an alley with an overhang just one block over she changed into her civilian clothes, adjusted her glasses, and pulled her hair back. She took a deep breath, and at human speed ran into the rain and around the corner.

A small bell dinged against the door as Kara quickly pushed it open. She was greeted by the warm aroma of fresh baked dough and she swears she can feel her soul ascend. Out of all of earths smells this is easily in the top 3.

The workers all know her, she's here at least once a week after all. Her picture hangs on the wall next to a plaque that reads "Super Doughnut Champs:" (Those who could eat a fresh glazed doughnut the size of a car tire.) There were four photographs. Her with her glasses and a broad grin and 2 thumbs up, a man Kara recognized as not human from her favorite bar, a guy Kara knew was also on the wall of Big Belly Burger for championing their eating challenge, and...Supergirl. Alex wasn't exactly thrilled when Kara bragged she'd beat the challenge twice. Especially now that the two photo's were side by side for anyone to see and compare. 

"I had to Alex, they named the challenge after me!" Kara said in defense. 

"Yeah, you could have left just your Supergirl photo up, why did you have to do it again?" She said raising her eyebrows and standing in her  _I'm your big sister_ stance. 

"I...didn't have lunch and could smell the bakery from 9 blocks away..." 

At least in the original supergirl photo she was standing with her hands on her hips and smiling different. Kara made sure in her _Kara Danvers_ photo that her smile was more cheesy and less stoic. 

"Hey Kara!" one of the young teens working the shop called out. "Your usual?"

"Yeah thanks! Add in a hot chocolate too!" Kara said while pulling her purse around to grab her wallet. As she waited for the hot cocoa to be made her phone let out a soft  _ding_. She fished it out of her purse and nearly dropped it in surprise.

**(1) New Message from: Lena <3**

Kara quickly swiped it open.

**Lena: Guess who's finally done and ready to never think about work again?**

The blonde let out a laugh, unable to contain the happiness radiating out of her. 

**Kara: You're DOOOONNNE!!**

She hit send and quickly paid, taking her treats to the nearest table she sat down and took a big chug of her hot chocolate, not even thinking that for any normal human this would have scalded her mouth. Another small ding rang out from her phone.

**Lena: I am! Please come rescue me now.**

_Oh if you only knew_

**Kara: Well I'm no supergirl but I'll try my best!**

Lena began typing a reply, Kara watched the little text bubble dance around as she crammed a doughnut into her mouth. _Ding_.

**Lena: I really hope you have no plans tomorrow...remember when I said I'd make all of this up to you?**

**Lena: I mean if you have plans it's okay**

Kara laughed at the double text, she was usually the culprit for double- no triple texting, but it was rare for Lena to. 

**Kara: Absolutely no plans, what's up????**

She dunked a doughnut into her hot chocolate this time and held it, letting it soak in all that sugary goodness. 

**Lena: I wanted to keep it as a surprise but I know that's impossible so... I booked us a spa day. I need it, you need it. Lets go.**

Kara nearly dropped her doughnut into the mug. She leaned forward to look at her phone closer, making sure she read that right

**Kara: wat. Are u serious?**

**Lena: Haha yes! I'll come pick you up at 9, we're booked for 10am!**

Kara leaned back in her chair and gazed out the window. A dopey smile spreading across her face.

  _A spa day? With Lena? This is gunna be awesome!_


End file.
